A Touch of Rain
by Asian-Orange
Summary: [SetoXJoey] Joey gets caught in the rain and goes to Seto's place for shelter. Something blooms there and it isn't flowers. ONESHOT Fluffy. My first and last slash fic so be gentle on me. [REVISED! Repaired most plotholes...hopefully]


_**A Touch of Rain**_

**Author's Note**: Yes yes the title sucks but I couldn't think of one...So here's my first fanfic ever. Please go easy on me...I'm not a slash writer. I usually write Het stuff. This is for my friend who asked me to write something for her. So I did. It's a one-shot and fluffy and I'm not planning on continuing it nor am I planning to continue to write slash. This is a one time deal. Just to get it out of my system. So...ENJOY!

**AN2**: Changed a few lines...and plotholes and stuff that didn't make sense...and maybe added a few grammar stuff...

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH OR THE CHARACTERS...THIS IS FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT...really people...don't you know this already? WHY WOULD I BE ON FANFICTION IF I OWNED IT? People use your brian...

"Damn it…just my rotten luck to have to walk home in the rain." Joey Wheeler pulled up the collar on his old worn jacket.

He had hoped that the rain would relent but it had just gotten stronger. It came from all directions and soon he was thoroughly soaked. His blond hair plastered against his face making it hard to see, not that he could see anyway, through the torrents of rain. Vaguely in the distance, he could make out a house, more like a mansion, but he couldn't care less at the moment. All he could see was a patio with a roof over it and that's where he was going to go dammit, and no one could stop him. He set off at a run with that place as his destination. He climbed over the wrought iron fence and jumped none too gracefully on the ground but, again, he didn't care how he looked. There was no one around to see him anyway…or so he thought. Stepping under the roof, he let out a heaving sigh, thankful he could stay there until the rain stopped.

Seto Kaiba sat at his office desk typing furiously on his laptop when the alarm sounded out. There was an intruder outside his house. He cursed quietly. All of his bodyguards had gone to get Mokuba and he was left in this house…alone…but he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Zooming in on the security camera's picture, he saw the shock of blonde hair. "The Mutt," he murmured to himself as he got up and started walking toward the unknowing teen.

"What are you doing here?"

Joey heard a familiar icy cold voice say behind him. He turned violently around. There stood his nemesis Seto Kaiba in casual slacks and shirt of only the finest quality.

"Kaiba…" he ground out in major dislike.

"What are you doing here?" he growled again, his navy blue eyes hardening to frost.

Joey shuddered involuntarily but squared his shoulders. "I only came to get out of the rain and then I'll be out of your hair," he said surprisingly without any insult.

"You do the whole drowned dog look well," Kaiba smirked as Joey's face went red with rage.

"What did I ever do to you, huh?"

"Nothing except for living, Chihuahua."

Joey made a move to hit him.

"I think I should call the police." Kaiba added with a smirk.

Joey's eyes grew wide and he stopped in mid-stride to take a step back. He was going to turn around to run away. Usually he wasn't so cowardly but introducing the FEDs into this would make anyone run. Joey felt a sharp tug on his collar almost making him fall. He turned around to glare at Kaiba.

"You're coming with me." Kaiba's eyes expressed great emotion…was it rage? Or something else…? Joey followed him reluctantly inside, like a dog who had been sprayed on the nose with water. Kaiba picked up the phone and started to dial when the tone went dead. The lights flickered on and off when the two boys were suddenly thrown into darkness.

"OUCH! DAMN IT, KAIBA! THAT WAS MY FOOT!" Joey yelled into the pitch black silence.

"Will you shut your forever running mouth for ONE MINUTE?" the CEO hissed. Joey realized that he was right next to Kaiba. So close in fact that he could feel the warmth of his skin and the faint smell of aftershave radiating off of him.

Kaiba looked around and his arm collided with something. It was Joey who was standing so close to him. He could feel heat coming off of the other boy's form and admitted grudgingly to himself that he always had faint feelings for the crude boy. Even when they were screaming obscenities to each other (more like Joey screamed and Kaiba smirked), he would always notice the sunlight gleaming off blonde hair, eyes that sparkled with most likely anger at that time and the ever attractive feisty temper.

Joey blushed unwillingly and scolded himself for being so flighty…so much like Tea… _Stop that…you don't like Kaiba…he's just too close…yeah…that's it, _Joey soothed himself.

His eyes could see the outline of Kaiba's face only inches from his and the cold blue orbs peering out in the inky blackness. He felt his heart quicken and his body heat up. Joey felt warm and uncomfortable like being dipped in a scorching bath on the hottest day of the year.

Kaiba felt nearly the same although he didn't let it show like the blonde teen did. The Mutt's face was redder than a sunburned lobster. He was gazing into the icy CEO's face and Kaiba thought vaguely to himself, _What beautiful blue eyes he has._

The heat between them was rising along with the tension. They were standing still, almost waiting for a pop, like having pressure in their ears.

Joey couldn't stand it any longer and pushed away from Kaiba. Joey was panting; he didn't know he was holding his breath. "What. The. HELL. Was. That?"

Kaiba seemed to be still in shock. He nonchalantly brushed a lock of chestnut brown hair away from his face and turned away to catch his breath without Wheeler's notice. He looked at the phone with mock interest.

"We should go find a flashlight, and yes, you are coming with me. I don't want you in my house alone, simpleton. You'll spoil my rug since I have no newspaper on the ground." Seto smirked arrogantly. It worked just like he suspected it to. Joey's face went scarlet with rage this time. He had successfully changed the subject.

"I AM NOT A DOG!"

Kaiba ignored him and strode out the door, forcing Joey to follow him.

"Where are we going anyway?" The blonde teen asked suspiciously.

"Kitchen," Kaiba answered bluntly.

They strode down a long dark hallway. Seto knew the house like the back of his hand and avoided many of the obstacles in the hall.

Unfortunately, Joey had no knowledge of the house and would collide with tables and trip up on corners of rugs letting out streams of curses that would scandalize his younger sister. He also had the feeling that someone was watching him and the creepy paintings on the wall didn't help either. He could just make out the back of Kaiba in the gloom of the long hall. He started to babble on and on about just random things, school, life, his sister, he even resorted to naming every card in his deck from memory.

Kaiba sighed in disbelief and shook his head all the while saying, "Shut up," to the mutt. Joey was too freaked out to get angry and sped up his pace.

Soon, but not soon enough, they reached the kitchen. There was a light patch of gray on the ground, compliments of the big window. The rain was pouring outside and Kaiba could hardly see the driveway.

Joey looked around interestedly. He saw a big rack of knives. The blonde boy went over with a wide-eyed expression on his face. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE THOSE FOR?" his voice came out an octave higher. He seemed to temporarily forget that it was a kitchen and that chefs used them to chop food.

"To cut food I suppose, I DON'T COOK." Kaiba rolled his eyes and kept rummaging around the drawers.

"Oh…yeah…hehe…whoops." Joey stammered out sheepishly. He went closer to the knives. They looked as if they were very expensive, with ornate handles gilded in gold. Joey reached out a hand to touch them when the lighting lit up the room with an eerie glow and the thunder reverberated around the house.

"AX MURDERER!" Joey pointed in some wild direction while looking petrified as he saw a shadowy figure come closer to him. But it was only Kaiba. The brown-haired teen looked at Joey with a cocked eyebrow, the most unreadable expression on his face.

Until he started to laugh.

A cheerful light laugh that broke the strain in the room. Joey looked bewildered for a moment before he joined in.

Another shadowy figure made itself known in the room. Joey stopped laughing abruptly and his eyes were so wide Kaiba thought that they were going to fall out of the sockets that held them.

He wasn't looking at the executive anymore. He was looking at the doorway to the kitchen. Joey turned and without thinking threw himself into Seto Kaiba's arms. He gave a scared squeak as Kaiba's grip on the blonde teen's smaller form became stronger.

A bodyguard came out of the dimness. "What…are you two doing?" He asked them with a puzzled look on his face. Joey looked shocked at his position and went bright red, so crimson that he glowed in the dark. The shorter teen stammered out an explanation. "WE'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING! THIS IS NOT HOW IT LOOKS!"

Kaiba also was stuttering out explanations with a faint blush over his tanned cheeks. The guard gave them the oddest look and explained what he was doing there.

"I just came to check up on you…Mr. Kaiba…since the lights went out and all…I was sent to come back here…" The guard trailed off…the silence was deafening. "I'm going back to get the younger Kaiba…" and with that comment he turned around and hightailed it out of there, not believing his eyes. That cold Seto Kaiba was hugging someone other than Mokuba, a GUY no less.

Seto and Joey looked at the spot the guard just left and blinked. Joey noticed their position first and was trying gently to push the teen executive away. Kaiba squeezed his grip on Joey.

"JUST SCREW IT!" he yelled out loud and kissed the smaller teen. Joey's eyes widened but closed automatically. Kaiba's kiss was hard, passionate laced with desire and lust. Joey thought he was drowning but instead of being revolted like he originally thought he would feel, his body responded positively. The shorter boy kissed Kaiba back with as much fervor he could muster.

Seto was deathly afraid that Joey was going to push him away and laugh in his face or rather look at him with disgust and run out of there all the while threatening to tell Yugi and his oh so pleasant counter-part along with his annoying cronies about how Kaiba was gay but instead he was reacting back in a good way, by kissing him back. The CEO smirked arrogantly into the kiss and pulled the blonde teen closer to him.

Joey and Seto were on the couch, flashlight forgotten. In its stead was a roaring fireplace. Joey had changed into something of Kaiba's at the cold CEO's insistence. He told Joey that he needed to get out of his clothes and Joey took it the wrong way and blushed furiously, refusing.

Seto smirked in amusement but explained gently to the puppy that he was going to catch a death of cold finally coaxing the mutt into wearing a wool sweater of his. It was too big and it made the blonde teen itch but he wore it, admitting finally to himself that he was freezing.

They snuggled up in front of the fireplace; Joey curled up at Seto's side with the brown-haired boy's arm around his shoulders. A comfortable silence settled around them.

Until Joey spoke up. "You know as soon as the rain stops…so does this…"

"What's 'this'?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow looking down at the top of the blonde's head.

"This…this…relationship…" Joey actually got those words out without stuttering.

"…I understand…" Kaiba told Joey hesitantly, eyebrow still cocked.

"It'd…It'd just be too difficult…You hate Yami and Yugi and Yami…well he doesn't like you…" he trailed off.

"And you're a mutt…" Kaiba teased gently. Joey bit the other boy playfully on the neck.

They laughed in the reassurance of one another.

"But…even though things could have turned out better before…I'll still always have feelings for you…and one of these days we will be together…" Joey promised, his eyelids drooping with drowsiness from the warmth and exhaustion.

"I'll always love you too…" Kaiba answered back, almost wryly for he had actually said the unspoken word that neither of them had wanted to say in the first place, luckily Joey was half conscious when he said it and didn't really hear. The CEO resettled himself on the couch, in a more comfortable position and played with the silky strands of blonde hair, lulling the smaller boy to sleep. "And if it ever rains again and you need a place to stay…you know where I live…"

Owari


End file.
